Mugman's Headphones/Transcript
[Mugman is listening to his music out loud and dancing. Teanna stomps into the doorway of Mugman's bedroom.] Teanna: *'Roars* ''jumps in and slams pause button on music player. 'Teanna: '*Breathes heavily* 'Mugman: '''You don't like zydeco? '''Teanna: '''No, it all sounds the same! '''Mugman: '''Hey, I don't judge ''your music... '''Teanna: '''Look, if you're going to listen to music, at least get some headphones. '''Mugman: '''But I don't have any! '''Teanna: '''Uh... Here, use my ear buds. '''Mugman: '''Ugh, I hate the ear buds... '''Teanna: '''Well, you better get used to 'em. Either that, or get a pair of headphones. '''Mugman: ''in ear buds and listens to music with horrible quality, and they pop out'' I am not using these... Wait, I think I know who I can borrow a pair from... [Transitions to road outside of Pementa's house. Mugman runs and crashes through Pementa's front door and knocks at her bedroom door.] Mugman: '*knock knock knock* ''happens. 'Mugman: '*knock knock knock* is listening to music with her headphones on. 'Mugman: '*knock knock* ... *knock knock knock* ... *knock knock knock*... Pementa? Pementa... Pementa finally hears him, notices it's Mugman, fixes up her hair and runs to the door. '''Mugman: Well, guess she's not- Pementa: ''door open, squishing Mugman behind it'' M-Mugman? Mugman: '...I'm here Pementa... pulls back door 'Pementa: '''Mugmaaan! ''Mugman off of wall ''So, uh... what brings you here? '''Mugman: '''Got a pair of headphones I could borrow? ''runs into her room and returns with headphones identical to the ones we saw her wearing. 'Pementa: '''Here ya go! '''Mugman: '''Wow... thanks! '''Pementa: '''Yep! Just... just be careful with them. '''Mugman: '''Alright. Thank you Pementa! I'll give them back by the end of the day. ''leaves '''Pementa: ''happy' 'I know he's gonna screw up! ''to Mugman's room, where he uses his headphones and begins dancing to his zydeco. Teanna walks in, and can't hear the music, so she smiles and walks off. Mugman dances to his music in the yard, on the street, on the couch, and runs back toward his room. The headphones get caught on the knob and the wire snaps. The music stops. Mugman realizes that he broke the headphones and looks worried. Scene fades to Mugman walking down the sidewalk. 'Mugman: '''Oh my god, I can't believe I broke 'em. What is she gonna do? ''imagines scenarios of what Pementa would do ''What if she ties me to a chair and makes me listen to Europop? What if she hangs me from a tree with them? What if she just gets angry at me? ''imagining ''Nah, Pementa wouldn't do that. ''has a flashback. He and Pementa are walking down the street and pass Johnny. 'Johnny: '''He-hey, toots! ''punches Johnny over. Flashback-Mugman looks at the viewer, worried. Flashback ends. Mugman notices the sun setting. 'Mugman: '''Wow, what a beautiful sunset... ''realizes what time it is. '' '''Mugman: '''The end of the day! Better face the music... ''to a scene of Mugman walking up to Pementa to return the headphones. 'Mugman: '''Pementa, I broke your headphones. I was carrying 'em around and they got caught against my door, and then they snapped, and then... now they're broken and the- ''that she is wearing an identical pair of headphones ''wait, what... what is that? '''Pementa: '''Oh, this? It's my other pair. ''Pears... good fruit. 'Mugman: '''So uh.. you're not mad? '''Pementa: '''Oh Mugman, I'd never get mad at you! Mmmmwah! *kisses Mugman on the cheek* ''of silence. 'Mugman: '''Aw, thanks! See ya Pementa! ''leaves. 'Pementa: '...What? N...NOTHING? NNNNN!!! *breaks headphones in half* episode ends. Deleted Scene slips across room with tire skidding sound '''Mugman: '''Whoops! Should probably fix that on my way out. Category:Transcripts